


Ducky's Guilt

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Diane Gibbs goes to see Ducky.





	Ducky's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Diane!" Ducky hastily contained the surprise and shock he felt seeing Diane Gibbs standing outside his front door. "Is something wrong?"

"I think Jethro's cheating on me." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"He told me he was working late tonight. But I know he isn't."

"You do?"

"Yes. I called. He left two hours ago. I know he told me not to call him at work unless it was really important, but . . . I think it's been going on for some time, Ducky. And I know who it is."

"You do?"

Diane nodded. "Yes. Jennifer Shepard."

"Diane, I assure you Jethro is _not_ having an affair with Jennifer."

"Are you sure, Ducky? I know you're his closest friend, and I'm being unfair coming here but . . ."

"Yes, Jethro is my friend, Diane, however, I am _not_ lying to you. He is _not_ having an affair with Jennifer." Ducky spoke calmly.

"Then . . . Oh, Ducky. I feel so foolish now. He's at work, he must be. He'd probably just gone to the bathroom or to get coffee."

Ducky nodded. "I'm certain it was something like that." 

"I better go. I shouldn't have come here; it wasn't fair of me. Thank you for reassuring me, Ducky. And, you won't tell Jethro I came here, will you?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I won't. Now do take care driving home, Diane."

"I will. Goodnight, Ducky."

"Goodnight, Diane."

He closed the door behind her, relocked it and leaned against it, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd told Jethro that as an alibi 'I'm working late' was not a good one. But his lover wouldn't listen.

As he made his way back up the stairs, he felt the guilt wash over him. However, he knew he didn't feel guilty enough to stop. He never had done.


End file.
